<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viola Was Dancing by bonntssy (nntssy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954002">Viola Was Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nntssy/pseuds/bonntssy'>bonntssy (nntssy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Strong Female Characters, Translation from Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nntssy/pseuds/bonntssy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smashing her heel into the face of one of the Strawhats, Viola decided to stop trying to save herself.</p><p>[This is a translation of "Виола танцевала" by Le_Cygne8. Please give kudos to the original work as well.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viola Was Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991992">Виола танцевала</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8">Le_Cygne8</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Permission to translate was given by the author.</p><p>Translator note: Russian doesn't really distinguish between Simple and Continuous tenses ('danced' and 'was dancing'), but I felt like 'was dancing' was better for a title.</p><p>Author note: Attention, there was no voluntariness in the described relationship, only a questionable choice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He grew to like her as a thing, as a pawn from the side that had lost, a pawn one could claim for oneself. Beautiful, desperate, and questionably useful.</p><p>Oh, she had a Devil Fruit that was extremely beneficial for the Family. But it was also dangerous if this power was to turn against them. In everything else, she seemed to be heartwarmingly sweet and awfully weak. Her little world, the world she was accustomed to, had shattered, the time was up, it was time for him to sweep the pawn from the game table — the white pieces had lost. But there were anger and despair so passionate in her eyes, shining from unshed tears, that he couldn't help it. He started to desire her for himself. After the unjust downfall, it would have been suitable for an angel to become Fallen — being already trapped, choose to accept his hand, rising from the knees towards him — to accept the true Fall, to become part of his army and bring ruin to the world and her kingdom.</p><p>He experienced a genuine satisfaction when she finally bargained to save her father's life in exchange for herself and her talents — when she rose from her knees. He offered her a deal, accepted her into the Family, and rightfully made her delightfully dangerous and useful.</p><p>She would have been almost perfect if he had taken her seriously, if he had thought of her as an equal at least once, but he didn't need that. But she danced with him, and for him. And he liked that.  </p><p>Liked that she dared to argue with him but was impeccable in carrying out the given orders and unwavering in commanding the soldiers, that in fact, princess Viola didn't exist for anyone anymore, only Violet – the intimidating officer of Trebol's army, only Violet – the skillful flamenco dancer admired by the people of Dressrosa.</p><p>Liked to meet a calm morning with a book, watching her sleeping with one eye, and also after that, as she was getting ready, leisurely but undistracted, for another mission. Even cautious and always careful Trebol considered her extremely helpful, took her under his wing, and was assuring the Family that her value is far greater than all possible risks. But Doflamingo believed that no test can be redundant, and their sort-of-affair that was already going on for a few months was quite a trial in itself. Both for his nerves and her loyalty. Well, keep your enemies close, even closer... Of course, she had a choice, and of course, she agreed. Moreover, she still hadn't tried to murder him in his sleep, just oftentimes looked at him, intently and grimly, thinking he was asleep. He appreciated that.</p><p>It was even better to wake up aroused and, while still being half-asleep, to feel her lips enfold the head of his firm member and stretch, tightly sliding along the shaft. He liked listening to her moaning, breathless and unresisting, when he was getting tired of this slow torment and starting to make thrusts himself, keeping her head in place, and then watching how sperm was dripping from her swollen red lips, and not allowing to wipe it off. And after that, while penetrating into her with his fingers, he was licking her lips clean himself, now fucking the soft hot mouth with his tongue instead, catching her screams and feeling her tremble when she was contracting around his digits and arching towards him with her whole body from pleasure — and he was getting aroused again.</p><p>He liked to watch her dancing from a balcony, her openly daring and sensual movements — same movements that were light and deadly when her task was to kill someone, same movements that were making him crazy when she was taking in his manhood and her thighs were slowly swaying in a completely different dance. Liked that after a public flamenco performance she usually came up to him on the balcony (to the bedroom, dining room, throne room — anywhere — to him) and, obeying his nod and a passing whim, undid her dress. Baring her shoulders and firm, untouched by tan, breasts, the rustling fabric slid off the delicate slope of her hips. He cut through the underwear with his strings — she didn't even shudder, and there wasn't even a single cut on her skin. </p><p>Liked to entangle fingers into dark hair, throwing back her head and baring the vulnerable neck, fucking her until she asked for mercy, obediently and hungrily, while there was a storm darkening in her eyes, slowly growing in strength.</p><p>Liked the blooming rose in her hair that obscured a dagger, and how she didn't like the pink color, literally couldn't stand it — chose purple, dark red, orange, white, black — anything but not the color of his coat, and how because of that it was extremely pleasing to offer her a bouquet of roses — fresh, tender, pink.</p><p>Liked her involvement in his Family, how her skillfully used Devil Fruit abilities were enriching them and destroying their enemies. He liked how easily she read human thoughts — fears, desires, and intentions of others — and how, without using any special abilities, she read him, how focused on him she was. He liked to watch closely the growing and darkening tempest in her eyes, and that, if he wanted, he could show her, without a single word, what he wanted here and now and what he would do to her in an hour or two, when he got free, to their mutual pleasure, or what he wouldn't do just because he valued her alive. </p><p>He liked all this no less than her hatred towards him, her fierce and futile love for Dressrosa she couldn't save. She gave him all of herself and only saved the life of her father, the King, but not the kingdom, not the sweet dreams of freedom and prosperity. Doflamingo was devilishly pleased, he looked intently into her eyes and unintentionally wanted everything. His plans were successfully coming to life, but he was also expecting the silently promised Storm. Whatever choice Viola made day after day, her life was at his disposal — and so was her death, if she ever dared to oppose him.</p><p>***</p><p>Life is a dance, and Viola liked dancing, but with the arrival of the Donquixote Family to her country she was forced to perform completely different kinds of dancing. To make a deal with the usurping pirates and to become even more wicked and dangerous herself. To vulnerably open up before the enemies by becoming part of their group, but also to be ready both to parry the blow and to attack herself. And to smile, and to deflect, showing that the intention behind the blow wasn't truthful and that she was undoubtedly faithful to the deal and obedient to Doffy's will. She was also a part of the Donquixote Family now.</p><p>The scorching sun of Dressrosa was merciless. And for a long time, she could only hope that it had scorched them both. Forcing her towards unyielding anger and the other's desire — more, deeper, even nearer. Forcing him if not to trust her, then to entrust her with a lot, to move closer — maybe not close enough for a blow, but with no space for maneuvering — breath to breath.</p><p>Doffy played his games with her, but she also danced with him. And yet, she was constantly amazed that she was still alive. She wasn't the most obedient subordinate among his, not at all. Still, she adhered to the orders, executing them better than she should, and was climbing up in the Donquixote Family hierarchy higher and higher. Doffy valued her intelligence, boldness, abilities. He was trying to keep her close, controlling her actions, and in the beginning, sent spies when she was far away. But Viola was sure that he just didn't trust anyone — in reality, he wasn't perceiving her as a threat.</p><p>Before sleep, while loosening her hair into free waves, she sometimes thought that this was exactly what saved her, every time. He didn't trust her, and because of that, testing her every time, he had to get reassured that she was loyal. He didn't think of her as equal — but he didn't think that of anyone — so he could have underestimated her, even though Viola didn't see a single chance to turn the tables. But at least she was aware of all the Donquixote Family main operations and could keep an eye on Rebecca who was no less important to the desired future of Dressrosa than its true, and still alive, king. That was something already, for a start.</p><p>On one dark hot night, on the verge of orgasm, her face was scorched by a whisper as if by a sharp slap — <em> my queen </em> — either a mockery or a satisfied groan of approval. Viola couldn't place her feelings at that moment, but it was enough for her to hear it once to remember that she was a princess of Dressrosa, that it was always her kingdom — not his. She was born under the sun of Dressrosa and had the blood of its kings running down her veins — that was worth something at least. If only she knew what. Death? If she could, if only she could… Viola danced for her people, not for Doffy — even if it was with him. Only one reminder in a moment of passion, and she wouldn't forget anymore. She decided everything for herself but still didn't dare to act — and the dance of angry passion was continuing.</p><p>Smashing her heel into the face of one of the Strawhats, Viola decided to stop trying to save herself. She was ready to surrender to a dance with fate again, to risk more — both her life and her father — to fight openly, to save her people. It wasn't an attempt to survive for an elusive chance in a far future or a game with the Devil on his terms anymore. It was an act of defiance towards the Donquixote Family and either a revival or a fall even deeper than before because now she chose an alliance with pirates of her own will.</p><p>How desperate and out of her mind was she to bet on Straw Hat Luffy's luck and his Will against Doffy's? On his crew and his allies, on his wide grin on the wanted posters, and on "D" in his name that was beckoning with freedom and destruction? How deep did she need to fall, now together with her people, to really rise from her knees, to truly save her father, her niece, the whole of Dressrosa? Pirates had brought ruin to her country — pirates would also save it.</p><p>Perhaps it was foolish, but then, in Sanji's mind, besides erotic fantasies, she saw something astonishing. Either light or darkness, or raw power, or unshakable faith — his captain's Will, as if imprinted on each of his crewmembers. There were no words for something like this, but for her, this feeling that was penetrating deep into her soul manifested as a familiar image — a confident approach, an open palm of an offered hand. No invitations or time to think — only a chance to continue moving forward, entering the dance. Viola accepted it. It was an opportunity.</p><p>Hope, foolish and pointless, was burning like tears, but Viola was desperately hoping for something — and deliberately calculated the options of all possible actions, even if the probability of their success was negligibly small. Finally, she was once again directing her abilities for the good of her family and people, not against them. Using her power for her country — not his, never his country again. Because there was one thing Viola knew for sure: even if Doffy won, she would die before she was certain of the outcome. She made her choice, and Doffy would accept it — together with her death.</p><p>But she survived. And Straw Hat Luffy had proved to be unpredictable until the very end of the battle.</p><p>They won. As well as the one who, before clashes in Dressrosa, was openly acknowledged to be valuable (and also never equal) by Doffy — his Trafalgar Law. And her Rebecca. And her people. And everyone else who had gathered in Dressrosa for a show and got trapped in the cage — be it pirate or king.</p><p>Viola was crying and rejoicing with everyone else, she was grateful to and proud of every one of those who had been fighting for dignity, life, and freedom, who had been protecting home, even if not their own, who had been tirelessly battling shoulder to shoulder, putting aside their differences.</p><p>Dressrosa is a sunny kingdom where the fields are blooming all year round, where blood is boiling with excitement and passion is singing in the air, where every citizen is a player and a dancer. A carefree kingdom where people can keep secrets and value friendship, so humans and Tontatta live peacefully side by side. A saved kingdom, where the pink shines not in the feathery coat of the false king but in the princess' hair bathing in sunlight. Rebecca — her beloved sister's daughter — can now laugh freely. Can pick flowers, circle in a dance — not listen to curses and enter the arena with a sword in her hands.</p><p>And because of that Scarlett could rest in peace now. And therefore Viola could breathe freely. Both for herself and for her sister.</p><p>She was standing on the shore, inhaling the freshness of the breeze, its light, salty bitterness. The vastness of the sea was singing of freedom, the rolling waves were rumbling of danger. Dressrosa was saved, and Viola had played her role in the victory. But did she save herself?</p><p>Viola didn't know, she didn't believe in her salvation, that the Navy and the world's worst prison would keep Doffy away forever. Someday he will return, no matter how much time will pass, he will return, and she will die, as a traitor. Or they will dance again. Viola belonged to Dressrosa from birth, so she believed that the dance is infinite — it's life and death on the edge of passion. And if you feel the rhythm, respond with a movement, breathe it, listening to the silent music of the world — you have a chance.</p><p>The waves were falling onto the rocky shore, the air smelled of salt. Viola lifted her face towards the sun, towards the endless height of the sky, and waved her hands in the air. Once again she was starting a dance. Of course, she will return to the city later — as the crown princess of Dressrosa — and the dancing will be different. But now — alone with herself and the future, alone with the sea and the sky — she was dancing only for herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More translation notes:</p><p>In Russian 'like' and 'love' can be used interchangeably without one being necessarily greater than the other. Here, in most of the cases when you see 'he liked', the word used is 'love', but because there is a comparison to inanimate objects (and it's outright stated that he didn't take her seriously), I chose to go with 'like'. But there's probably some ambiguity.</p><p>And I just don't like the word 'cock', and we actually use a direct translation of 'member' for it in Russian anyway ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>In some Russian translations 'haki' (Conqueror's haki in particular) is translated as 'will', so I'm not really sure which one is more appropriate in "his Will against Doffy's" or "his captain's Will". </p><p>I tweaked the sentence structure and added some words here and there to make it sound more natural in English and convey the meaning to the foolest of my ability (at least how I understood it). At the same time, I also tried to stay as close as possible to the original text because it's written beautifully ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>